


Fulfilled Wish

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha on Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Frustrated Dean Winchester, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Spanking, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Sam had always known about a specific desire of his brother. It wasn’t uncommon for two related Alphas to share their home and sometimes even their bed. It was something that never bothered Sam. Their lives were too fast, too dangerous and too complicated to maintain a real relationship with an Omega or even a Beta. Sam was okay with it, and he didn’t miss being with one, not really, because sometimes his brother felt an itch under his skin only Sam could scratch.





	Fulfilled Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Today's Kink bingo Square: ABO Dynamics
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

They had been back from their hunt for several days now, and Sam could see it in the tense line of his brother’s shoulders that something was bothering him. The sour scent of his brother told him precisely what was wrong with Dean.  
  
It wasn’t a game they played whenever this specific itch came over Dean. Sam just wanted his brother to ask for his help. It had nothing to do with Dean being himself or Dean being an Alpha, completely the opposite. It had everything to do with the fact that Dean wasn’t an _Omega_.  
  
Sometimes every few weeks, sometimes every few months; Dean would get this itch under his skin, and while Sam knew that he could, and would, help, Dean had to ask for it. Maybe that made Sam a jerk, but it was Dean who wanted something from Sam and Dean needed to grow a pair and ask. Just because Sam’s nose was much better than Dean’s didn’t mean he had to tell his brother that he knew what Dean wanted and needed and bend his brother over the nearest available surface.  
  
Dean would be snappy and cranky, easily pissed and even Castiel would rather talk to Sam during this time than to Dean. The seraph gave Sam enough side glances because even Cas knew what was going on, but Sam only shrugged.  
  
Dean had been behaving like a jerk for almost a week now. More specifically, since they returned from their hunt and Dean had to sit next to Sam for several hours after Sam had killed a feral vampire with nothing but his bare hands turned into claws and a long piece of broken glass. Sam barely remembered a moment from their trip back. He had been too caught in his bloodlust after the hunt and the kill, and the rush of blood had him left with a craving for more which followed a longing for a fight of a different kind. Still, even in the high of his bloodlust Sam would never do something that would endanger himself or Dean. Dean had told him that Sam had been growling and snarling for the most of the trip, and only when Dean had parked the Impala on the road close to the deserted highway had he blown Sam good and proper, making the coiled-up Alpha able to cool down and rest.  
  
So, it was partly Sam’s fault that Dean was in this kind of state of mind, but Dean was still too proud to admit that he needed Sam. It was more important than anything else to Sam, consent. If Dean wanted something from him, to use Sam, he had to ask. The past had taken control too often out Sam’s hands to walk up to Dean and demand that his brother presented himself like a bitch in heat, even if it was exactly what Dean wanted.  
  
Sam waited while Cas fled from the bunker. He knew what would happen and had no desire to stay. Cas wasn’t an Alpha like Sam and Dean but a Beta, and while Sam sometimes wondered what it would feel like to have the pretty Beta angel between them, he understood too, that Cas didn’t want to be around them when Sam allowed his biology to take over as Dean denied his.  
  
The more time passed, the more Dean seemed to invade Sam’s personal space, and Sam didn't mind. It only meant that Dean was about to ask for his help.  
  
Dean was also way touchier than usually. A hand here, a touch there. Sam didn’t mind and showed it through small touches himself that it was okay.  
  
Sam was sitting in the library, cleaning his knives and guns when Dean mustered enough courage to ask finally.  
  
“Sammy, do you have a moment?”  
  
Looking up without putting the rag and the blade in his hands down, Sam went on with cleaning his blade, but his focus was entirely on Dean. “Sure, Dean. What’s wrong?”  
  
Dean was nervous, Sam could see and smell it, but Dean really had to want it and ask for his help. Otherwise, Sam would feel bad about it.  
  
“I’m sorry that I have been such an asshole over the last days. You know when…”  
  
Something in Sam’s mind lifted its head and growled when Dean didn’t finish his sentence, and Sam stopped cleaning his blade and lowered the weapon back onto the table.  
  
“I agree that you’ve been kind of jerk over the last few days. You made even Cas run, and the dude normally doesn’t run away.” Sam tried to keep it light, to keep Dean going but Dean only looked embarrassed as he lowered his eyes. The beast in Sam’s mind growled louder.  
  
“I’m sorry I made Cas run and that I was a jerk towards you, Sam.” Dean tried to make himself look smaller, more vulnerable as he bent his head to the side. Not to give Sam full access to his soft throat but to show the other Alpha that he was not a threat and accepted his superior dominance. It calmed the growling in the depth of Sam’s mind.  
  
“I accept your apology, but you have to apologize to Cas. This is his home as well, and you made him run. That wasn’t nice of you.”  
  
Sam watched how Dean let his shoulders drop and how defeated he looked.  
  
Sighing, Sam picked his blade and rag up again and went back to his cleaning duties. Maybe it would help Dean to come to an answer when Sam wasn’t looking at him straight away.  
  
“Is it okay if I call Cas later? I don’t want to disturb him or anything. Don’t know what he’s doing at the moment.”  This time Sam didn’t stop the growl rising from his chest when he grabbed his phone lying next to him on the table, he hit seven for the speed dial he had given Cas and hit dial. He didn’t look up at Dean when he pressed his phone to his ear, but the second he heard the seraph’s voice answer the call, Sam started to speak.  
  
“Dean has something to say to you, Cas. I’m giving him my phone now.”  
  
Without looking at Dean, Sam threw his phone at his brother who caught it and held it against his ear. Dean was nervous because of the situation Sam had just brought over him, and Sam tried not to listen to everything that was said on his side. He watched his brother.  
  
Usually, Dean would press the words out between clenched teeth, but this time Dean made sure to pronounce every word clearly. It was a full-blown apology Dean offered Cas and that impressed Sam to no end.  
  
Sam was still cleaning his blade when Dean finished the call and placed Sam’s phone back on the table. “Cas says he will stay away from the bunker for a couple of days. He also said that we don’t need to worry about him. He’ll find a way to entertain himself.”  
  
Nodding absently, Sam picked up the next blade. Castiel had given them a free pass to do what they wanted without having the seraph in their way. As much as Sam wanted to thank Cas for this move, it was still Dean who needed to come up with a decision on what _he_ wanted.  
  
When Dean exhaled loudly and covered his face with his hand, Sam thought Dean would leave, and things would only get worse at this point, but Dean surprised Sam. “I need you, Sam.” Dean sounded defeated and tired. Getting up silently and with the blade still held in his hand, Sam stepped into Dean’s personal space and pulled himself to his fullest height.  
  
“How bad, Dean?” Sam let the blade whirl around between his fingers, and Dean’s eyes landed on the knife before he looked Sam in the eyes for a moment. “Bad… really bad this time.” Sam wasn’t sure if he had heard the soft note between the words, but his nose told him what he needed to know. Dean was embarrassed by himself for needing this.  
  
Rising the blade, Sam placed the sharp knife under his brother’s chin and forced Dean to lift his head and offer him his soft throat.  
  
“It’s okay if you need it, Dean. I’m here for you. Go and prepare yourself for me. I’ll be waiting in my room for you.”  
  
Sam lowered his voice until it was just a deep growl, but he saw arousal rise in his brother’s green eyes while Dean swallowed. Pulling the blade away, Sam lowered his hand and closed his teeth around Dean’s pulse point. Dean froze, and Sam bit down. Not hard enough to break the skin but it would leave a mark for the time being.  
  
When Sam pulled back, he pointed at the door with the blade he still had in his hand, and without another word, Dean hurried away.  
  
…  
  
Waiting for Dean to get ready was always the worst, for Sam at least. Arousal was like a heavy stone in his gut and Sam was already half hard in his jeans just by waiting for his brother to return. He was used to Dean taking his time to prepare himself, and that was okay even if it left Sam with the feeling of blue balls.  
  
After they had separated, Sam went to his room, placed a few things next to the bed they would need and a few things they might. This task done, he stripped himself down to his jeans, threw himself onto the bed and started to wait for Dean.  
  
He didn’t know how long he had been waiting, but when Dean finally walked into his room with his head lowered and completely naked, Sam felt his arousal climb to unknown heights. Time to get the show started.  
  
“Look what wandered into my den… a pretty and ripe Omega. You here to entertain me? You made me wait long enough after all.” Sam got up and grinned when Dean shivered because of the drawled-out words. “Yes, Alpha and I’m sorry you had to wait for me.” Pushing the apology aside with a wave his hand, Sam wandered around Dean who still stood with his head lowered in the middle of the room. “You will make it up to me for the lost time, but first, let me have a look at you.”  
  
Sam walked around Dean in silence and let his big hand wander over his brother’s skin. Dean was flushed warm from his shower and because of his anticipation as well. He whimpered low when Sam pinched his nipples and grunted when Sam closed his hand around Dean’s already growing knot. “Yeah, not bad. I’m happy with what’s in front of me.” Sam slapped his brother’s ass, and Dean yelped in surprise. “On the bed and present yourself for your Alpha, little Omega.”  
  
Dean almost jumped onto the bed, and normally Sam would have reprimanded for not answering properly, but Sam allowed his brother this lapsus. Dean kneeled on the mattress with his legs held apart, upper body pressed to the covers and ass on display for Sam to inspect.  
  
Without warning, Sam pushed three of his long fingers into Dean’s glistening hole and growled in satisfaction when he found his brother stretched and wet with fake slick. “Looks like my little Omega enjoys being ordered around. All wet and lose for me.” Under him, Dean whimpered and spread his legs some more. Laughing, Sam slapped Dean’s ass one more, and Dean moaned under him.  
  
“My little Omega does indeed like to be ordered around and likes to be spanked. This gives me an idea. Stay like this.” Slapping Dean’s rear once more, Sam got off the bed and picked up one of the things he had prepared earlier. It was a beautiful and thick glass plug with swirls of dark blue and green at the core.  
  


“Hold yourself open for me, little Omega.”  
  


Dean shifted until he could follow Sam’s order and spread his cheeks for Sam. Growling, Sam pushed his fingers once more into Dean’s slick hole and stretched Dean just to hear his brother moan.  
  
Slowly, Sam pushed the plug into Dean’s fluttering hole. The way Dean’s body stretched beautifully around the glass aroused Sam even more, and when the base of the plug was pressed flush against Dean’s hole, Sam grinned and tapped against the bottom.  
  
“You look beautiful like this. On your knees, legs spread and ass in the air. Just like a good little Omega should be, but I’m still angry that I had to wait so long for you which is why you will be punished now. First, I’m going to spank your ass red before I fuck and knot you. You are not allowed to cum, is that clear little Omega?”  
  
Under him, Dean whined and even tried to close his legs, but Sam was having none of that and slapped Dean on his thigh. “I asked you a question Omega, and I’m expecting an answer. Make me wait any longer, and I will think of more punishments for you.”  
  
It was a calculated move of Sam to snarl at Dean, but this was what his brother wanted. To hand control over to someone else and be used.  
  
“Yes, Alpha. I’m sorry Alpha. I understand. I’m not allowed to cum.” Petting Dean’s back, Sam pressed a kiss on Dean’s skin. “That’s right my little Omega, you won’t cum without my permission, and you will tell me when you are close and need a break. Cum without my permission because you failed to tell me you are close means you will spend the rest of the night in a cock cage while I have a party fucking and knotting your ass. Clear?” Nodding again, Dean was fast to answer verbally as well. “Yes, Alpha. I understand.” Happy with Dean’s answer, Sam pushed the plug deeper for a moment. “Good, I’m going to spank you. You don’t have to count the hits, little Omega.”  
  
Sam made sure to deliver hard, and fast hits that would leave Dean’s skin red and tingling. Dean would definitely feel it later when Sam fucked him. In no time Dean’s skin turned red and, on a few places, Sam could see the outlines of his hand as marks blooming on Dean’s skin. Growling, Sam noticed that a thick line of precum was dripping down from Dean’s cock, but Dean was moaning and pushing into every hit Sam was about to deliver.  
  
When Sam felt like he was done with spanking his little Omega, he let his hand wander over the red and warm skin soothingly. “Well done my little Omega. You kept yourself together so beautifully. I have a new idea now for you, but the same rules are still in place.”  
  
Sam pulled the plug out of Dean and grinned when he saw Dean’s gaping hole. Kneeling behind Dean on the bed, Sam felt Dean relax, and he guessed Dean thought he was about to get fucked, but Sam was far from done with him.  
  
The glass plug was put aside, and Sam grabbed a new toy which he pushed into Dean’s hole without warning. Dean moaned, but this wasn’t the sound Sam was looking for. After a few twisting thrusts, Sam heard Dean mewl and pant and knew that he had found the right angle.  
  
Draping himself over Dean’s back, Sam used his body to keep the toy in place while his hard cock and slightly swollen knot pressed against Dean’s thighs. One of Sam’s strong closed around the base of Dean’s cock and his brother’s swollen knot.  
  
“My hand stays where it is now, and the same rules still stand. I don’t want you to sully my sheets, little Omega but I want to hear your beautiful sounds.” Without warning, Sam used his other hand to flip the toy on, and he switched the vibrator to the highest setting.  
  
Dean’s moan was more like a scream as Sam used his own body to keep vibrator firmly in place, hold Dean down onto the bed and prevented his orgasm with his hard grip around his brother’s cock.  
  
Dean was jerking and twitching under Sam, and every moan that spilled from his brother’s lips was another notch higher on the scale of his arousal. Sam growled as he held his brother down while Dean moaned and fought against his hold. The evidence of his brother’s arousal dripped down onto the bed as more and more precum ran from his brother’s cock.  
  
Tightening his grip, Sam kept Dean in place until he felt what he was waiting for. Under him, Dean started to shake and his mouth opened in a soundless moan before Dean shivered hard only to collapse onto the bed with Sam still on his back.  
  
Grinning, Sam pulled back and pulled the still moving vibrator free. Dean whined but didn’t move otherwise.  
  
Giving Dean a moment to relax, Sam put the vibrator aside and grabbed one of the smaller pillows. Lifting a pliant Dean was easy, his brother only grunted when he found himself being lifted and a pillow was shoved under his hips.  
  
Dean was still shivering and whimpering at the aftershocks of his dry orgasm, and Sam gave him a few more seconds.  
  
Nuzzling his brother’s warm and sweaty skin, Sam pushed Dean’s legs apart and pressed his hard cock against Dean’s lose and slick hole.  
  
The next sounds filling the room were Dean’s whimpering followed by Sam’s growls and low moans as he pressed in deeper. Sam met no resistance as he pushed in deeper and deeper into Dean.  
  
Grunting when Sam felt his knot pressing against Dean’s rim, Sam used his arms to hold himself up and above Dean as he started to thrust. Dean was utterly pliant under him and whimpered softly as Sam managed to graze his overstimulated prostate with his cock.  
  
Sam loved it when Dean was just soft and open under him, and he showed it to his brother. “So good for me little Omega…” Sam’s voice was more a grunt as he thrust harder and with more force and Dean lifted his hips a bit to give Sam better access. “So soft and loose. Can’t wait to have my knot in you and fill you up. I’m going to fill you up, again and agai, tonight until you are leaking and well-bred.”  
  
Sam made sure to turn his voice into a heated whisper as he dove into one of Dean’s more special kinks. Dean’s answer was a needy whine. “And when you’re full and round with my cum, and I want you to ride me until my knot ties us together again and you cum all over myself. I’m going to make you lick me clean while I shove the thickest plug I have into your open hole. Then we’re going to have a nap before I tie you down and start fucking you again. You will feel my seed leaking out of your fucked open and ruined hole for days. You will know who knotted this pretty ass of yours again and again.”  
  
There was no need to wait for Dean’s answer as Sam pushed his thick knot into Dean’s body and they ended up tight together for the first time this day. His brother’s face was flushed red with arousal and at being caught by his darkest kinks, but Sam didn’t care. He only hid his face against his brother’s neck as he pumped his first release into this brother’s slick hole.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
